The cockroaches birthday
by redsox55
Summary: Gill and Sara have just started dating, no one knows until one hot and spicy afternoon involving a cockroaches birthday,.


Disclaimer:I own nobody 

A/N:This is not a sequal to my last very spicy smut, this is just as spicy and maybe even more. rated for content, lots of content.

Summary: They finally get together. Niether want the relationship to go to fast but in a way the both want it to go faster than meets the eye...GSR.

csicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Shift was slow and the heat was rizing fast. Las Vegas was a quite night. Only one case, robbery who confessed to everything. THe shift went out for drinks and went home. Grissom drove as Sara sat in the seat. All he could think about was what happened earlier that day.

...flash back...

_The tempeture was at 101 F and Sara was processing gun powder from were the criminal broke in. She wore a black v cut shirt with denim shorts. She leant over the microscope to look at the samples. Even with the AC going through out the lab she had some sweat falling. He watched from infront of her looking at the bullet. Sweat dripped down through her shirt falling in between the crests of her breasts._

_"Sara may I see you in my office for a moment?" Grissom questioned with a somewhat serious tone._

_"Sure Gill." Sara smiled and they walked towards his office._

_He loved how she said his name 'Gill' it slipped off her tounge and he loved it. He always got shivers down his spine when she said it. They walked into his office. She went and sat down on his chair, he turned and locked the door then shut all the blinds leaving it almost fully dark in the room but enough for each of them to see. Sara gave a smile then took a tissue. She began to pat down her revieling skin waist up to get off the sweat. It made him sweat even more when she did that._

_"What did you want to talk about?" Sara turned in her chair to face him as he didnt move a foot._

_"ONe second, can you stand for a moment?" He needed her, he was about to take her right there but he was at work, so all he did was lunge for her._

_She stood up and placed the tissue down. She turned to see him 3 feet in front of her and what he needed her for came clear to her eyes so she closed the space between them and there lips locked. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth even closer giving him entry way . Their tounges faught and then massaged, in and out of each others mouths. HE wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her back until she was pressed against his desk. HE grabbed her waist tightly and ginded his hips against her causing her to moan into his mouth, she pulled away before it got any further._

_"Not here." Was all she whispered then left._

_That was the last word she said to him_ _until it was time to go home._

...present...

She watched him in the car and he was well aware of it. Every chane he got he looked back at her. He wanted her he needed her so bad. She reached her hand over and squeezed his inner thigh and moved up just beside his arouzal. Soon enough they were home. He pulled her out of the seat roughly causing her to miss a breath. HE pulled his lips to hers locking them. She reached her long legs around his waist. He lifted her up. Holding her by her oerfectly rounded ass. He caried her to the door not breaking the kiss. He pulled his keys and fumbeled with them until the door was thrown wide open and they came face to face with bright lights, their lips were locked as soon as he got the key in.

"Surprise!"A small group of people shouted.

Grissom pulled his lips away from Sara as soon as he heard voices. He practically dropped her when he saw the night shift CSI team, David, Doc Robins, and Jim crowded around the room.

"MOre like surprise us." Greg announced.

"Shit."Sara whispered as Grissom released her to the floor safely, Sara faced him for a brief moment "lipstick."

Grissom pulled Sara with him outside and shut the door.

...inside...

"I have known GIll for years but never have I seen him like that or even with a women." Doc Robbins sat down by the stunned Catherine.

"Sara and Grissom, Grissom and Sara, sex? wow." Jim could only get fragments out.

...outside...

"Shit shit shit, the moment we decide to have sex the team comes over." Sara threw her arms to her side.

"back door, I will sneak us into the upstairs and then I will talk to them." Grissom started walking them to the back door.

"they will see us considering the stairs are right beside the living room." Sara started to wipe the lip stick off of his face.

"oh well, they saw me holding you making out, running uop the stairs isnt different." Grissom and saara snuck into the house."ok on three, 1, 2 3"

They rushed into the living room, all eyes went that way and followed as they rushed up the stairs.

"You've been caught, come here right now!" Catherine yelled.

"I may not know either of them that well but, giving Grissom's cockaroach a birthday party is boring but watching them make out is the highlight of my night." David sat down as well.

" Well your not the one who works with them, see's them more than I see anyone." NIck choked.

...upstairs...

"Ok, wait here, I will get them to leave." Grissom left the room.

As he got in the living room again all eyes were in his direction.

"what are you guys doing here?" Grissom asked

"the bigger question is what are you two doing here." Greg spoke

"That is me and Sara's buisness, now answer my qeustion."Grissom demanded.

"YOu were talking about how you got your prize winning cockroach today so we were being generous, now our qeustion." WArrick stood

"Isn't it clear enough," Grissom leaned on the wall behind him.

"Ya but our SAra, quit shy, defensive, having sex with the supervisor who she has had a crush on for a long time." WArrick gave a small chuckle

"how long?" Catherine questioned as if she has been desieved.

"about scince Nicks kidnapping." GRissom blurted

"ONE WEEK! You two have been dating one week and are already having SEX!" Greg shouted.

"Can you all please go, we will talk later." Grissom walked back to the room hearing the door open and close, thinking he was finally alone with Sara.

...upstairs...

"finally alone" Grissom smiled as he got ontop of Sara who only had on his long white shirt.

He pressed his weight onto her just a little. She moved her hands down to his shirt. She moved her hands under them feeling his skin under it, soon enough she had that on the floor. She rolled him over so she was on top. She had her legs straddling him. She could feel his arouzal quickly growing. She moved down and threw his pants to the floor with his shirt. She pulled his boxers down just a little to reveal his very Large arouzal hardening. She touched the end feeling it wetten up.

"Why, isnt some one a little wet." Sara laughed she cupped her mouth around his manlyhood.

"Oh OH God Sara!" Gill practically shouted enough for the remaing geusts to hear.

He pulled her head up for their lips to meet. He rolled ontop and through the thin shirt off of her revealing all of her perfect curves. He cupped her breasts feeling her nipples harden and gave them a squeeze. He moved his tounge and taunted each nippled around them gave them a nibble. He then moved his hand down and felt her walls wettening fast.

"Why arent we a little wet."Grissom copied.

"Danm Gris." She whispered "NOW!" she shouted for the entire house to hear mayube even the neighbors.

He moved his mouth down and began to taste her. She wrapped her fingers in his curly hair and pulled him up to her. She pushed his lips against hers to taste herself and him. He slipped his hand down again and slipped on finger into her, then another and then two more. She screamed in delight as he pushed 4 fingers in and out and wanted his own plessure. He pulled all fingers out making her moan then he kicked his boxers to his ankels and started to push himself into her.

"Oh Gill." Sara whispered.

She said his name, it turned him on, he started to get harder and her walls tightened. Sara wrapped her legs around his firm ass and pushed him into her further. Giving him more room as well to move further. Sweat built on the both of them.

"Say my name." Grissom demanded

"Grissssss"Sara whispered.

"No." HE pulled out then with one swuft move plunged into her hard and deep reaching climax for them both.

"GILL!" SHE screamed in plessure

"Yes." He grinned

He went harder and faster until bot hclimaxas were reached. He wasnt finished he was going to get give her another orgasm. HE again went far and deep get moans and screams from them both after he reach their second climax he fell to her side.

"your amazing." Sara whispered and wrapped her naked body around him as silk sheets covered half of their bodys.

"I love you Sara."Gill kissed her forhead.

"I love you too." Sara kissed him back "It's really hot in here"

"your telling me I will go turn the house air conditioner on down in the kitchen, it cools the house fast." Gill began to get up

"No, let me, you over 'worked' yourself." Sara smiled and began to get up. She through her almost fully see through bra and and a pair of Grissom's boxers on, she didnt remember were she put her thong or the rest of her clothes. As soon as she walked out the door four people, four sets of eyes on her.

"FUCK!" Sara shouted and ran back in the room.

"what?" Grissom stood and wrapped a sheet around him.

Soon he turned to the door were he heard a knock. The door opened and there stood Catherine and 3 other people. Saa got up and ran into the conecting bathroom and slammed the door shut. Grissom fell to the ground out of there sight and slid his jeans on then stood up.

"I told you to leave!"Grissom got pissed

"Oh, oh god Sara, yes, now, gill?" Catherine stiid in the door waywith Nick and GReg at one side and Warrick on the other.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS DANMET!" GRissom shouted and walked towards the closed bathroom door.

"Oh yes I know, we all know Grissom, we came to congradulate you about that nasty cockroache and we see you to making out in the door way, hear nioses only result to clearly you had sex and we see Sara at the top of the stairs in a purple bra and bug boxers." Warrick leaned on the wall.

"Can you please all go, because you're here, she locked herself in the bathroom, you know that 3 days I took off along with sara, the night we got nick back? Thats because she locked herself in the bathroom, didnt come out once not once." Grissom knocked lightly on the door.

"oh, sorry Grisom we just didnt expect you to be having sex or anything, let alone with Sara." NIck apolagized as did the rest of the team.

Grissom huffed and turned back to the door. "Sara, hunny, please open the door, or at least let me come in to talk."

"just you." They heard her voice

The door slightly opened and grissom went in and left the door open behind him. The team moved into the bedroom noticing a thong thrown on the desk.

"Sara, it's ok." Grissom whispered.

"You weren't the one in front of all your friends half naked!" Sara shouted, causing the others to jump and move slowly towards the door.

"Yes but I was the one caught in a sheet." GRissom sat beside heras she wiped away a tear.

"Ya, but you have an awsome pack, I have boobs Gilll, I am wearing a see through bra." Sara's voice calmed but everyone could hear the conversation now.

"True, but you will have to face it, we work with them." Grissom gave a smile and she gave one back.

"Whatever, considering there in the doorway, and I still need a shirt and pants on." Sara laughed.

"Nice." Greg walked in. "This is the only chance I probaly get to see you but here." handing her one of the shirs on the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled and quickly put it on. The began to walk down the stairs and everyone said their apologies again and agaiin. "Asses" she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"hmm, nothing." Sara replied.

THE END

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsciscscicsicsicscsicsi

hope you liked it. My bad for any spelling errors, I dont have spellcheck. Reviews are adored.


End file.
